Cross Reference to Related Applications
This patent application is related to commonly assigned, copending patent application Ser. No. 644,097, entitled "Disk Container Supporting A Detachable Memory" and Commonly assigned, copending patent application Ser. No. 644,166, entitled "Method For Editing Video Still Pictures", both filed on even date herewith.